


no life after you

by stylinshaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia friendship, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't know how long she stays on the ground.</p>
<p>{tribute to the woman of silver. r.i.p allison argent, you will be missed.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	no life after you

**Author's Note:**

> what an episode.  
> spoilers for 3x23  
> unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

Lydia doesn’t know how long she stays on the ground.  
Stiles’ breathing is erratic, and Lydia has to tell herself to focus, before she loses another friend.  
 _Allison._  
Lydia stares blankly ahead. All she can see is darkness.  
She loses track of time. Five, maybe fifteen minutes later, there are footsteps, and then there’s Scott, running towards them. His tear-streaked face confirms Lydia’s fear. The tiny spark of hope, that _maybe_ her dead-people ability has gone haywire-is gone.  
“Lydia!” Scott croaks. There’s no other way to put it, and for the first time Lydia thinks of all the others. She’s not the only one who lost Allison.  
“Scott,” Lydia says weakly, and Scott crouches in front of her and Stiles.  
“Is he okay?” Scott places a hand on Stiles’ forehead, and Lydia sees the black lines travelling from Stiles to Scott, through his veins in the dim lighting.  
“We need to get him back home,” Scott says urgently. He begins to stand up, and Lydia sees the unshed tears.  
“Scott,” Lydia says again.  
Scott looks at her, takes a good look.   
“You know,” he says quietly, and Lydia nods. “Of course you know.”  
“She was my best friend,” Lydia chokes, and Scott gets that sad look, the puppy dog one that makes everyone feel sorry for him.  
“She was my first love.”  
*  
Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Lydia pile into Scott’s house. Melissa rushes out, worry written all over her features.  
“Scott?” she looks around, and stops.  
“What happened?” she asks, and Isaac steps forward. “Later,” he says. “Just-“ he waves towards Stiles.  
To her credit, Melissa just nods and motions towards Scott to carry Stiles in.  
Lydia sinks onto the couch, and Isaac sits opposite her.  
“I never got to tell her, you know?” Isaac says suddenly. Lydia looks up, surprised-she and Isaac were never very close.   
“Tell her what?” Lydia says anyway, because it’s Allison they’re talking about. Anything for Allison.  
“That I love her.”  
Lydia smiles grimly. She doesn’t reply.  
*  
Lydia leaves, and goes over to see Chris and Derek.  
She doesn’t know if there’ll be a funeral, because if there is, everyone in Beacon Hills will turn up and it _wouldn’t_ be a funeral.  
The door to the Argent’s house is unlocked. It’s never unlocked, Lydia thinks as she lets herself in.  
The first thing she sees is glass on the floor. And then she hears it.  
The sobbing.  
It’s coming from the living room, and Lydia rushes over. Chris is sitting on the ground, surrounded by broken vases and lamps and maybe everything-but Lydia knows he doesn’t care.  
Derek’s seated next to him. He looks as stoic as he usually does, and when he sees Lydia he barely acknowledges her.  
“Hi,” Lydia says softly, sidestepping a shattered glass. Chris doesn’t look up. Lydia doesn’t know if he’s aware of the fact that she’s there.  
Derek places a comforting hand on his shoulder. In other circumstances, Lydia might make a cutting remark about Derek and human contact-but these aren’t the usual circumstances.  
Things won’t ever be normal again.  
“Fuck!” Chris bursts out, sweeping a hand across the floor. “Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be my baby girl?”  
Lydia sees Derek’s grip tighten slightly. Chris takes a deep breath. It’s only then Lydia sees the blood running down his hands.  
*  
Lydia leaves quietly, locking the door behind her. She thinks everyone needs some alone time. A little like her.  
Her house is empty when she gets back, which means her mum must’ve gone out. Lydia’s slightly grateful for the fact. She’s dreading all the conversations she’ll have with people about Allison, she doesn’t want to think of it.  
But she can’t stop.  
When she goes up to her room, the first thing she sees is a picture of her and Allison, at that party Lydia had dragged her to one time, so she could get over Scott.  
In the picture, Allison’s smile is bright and happy, and so full of life-Lydia slides to the ground.  
She’s been everyone’s rock today, but now there’s no one to be her rock.  
Her rock is dead.  
Leaning up and grabbing the picture, Lydia finally lets herself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about teen wolf at my [tumblr](http://padaledcki.tumblr.com)!


End file.
